Aliens
Aliens '''(also known as '''Extraterrestrials)' '''are a myth in GTA San Andreas and GTA V. They are directly tied in with the UFOs myth. GTA San Andreas '''Aliens '''are a a commonly reported in and around 'Area 69, '''Aldea Malvada, as well as in the desert in Bone County. Most people describe their encounter with them as being peaceful creatures and not aggressive. It is believed they can also be seen landing in UFOs 'at night time next to 'The Big Ear in Bone County. There are some in-game references to Aliens. In the mission Black Project, the lady speaking over the megaphone in the compound can be heard saying "All personnel working on alien bodies evacuate immediately", as well as other various statements relating to extraterrestrials and UFOs. Many players have connected Mr. Trenchcoat with aliens. In the game, he will talk to the player and other peds about Aliens. Some of his lines include: "The aliens are coming!" "Can't let them take me again..." "YOU CAN'T STEAL MY MIND!" "You green-blooded abomination!" "It's the voices!" GTA V A leaked gameplay video of GTA V seemingly shows Michael shooting at aliens with a Minigun. This video has been the subject of many online forum discussions, but the video's credibility is questionable. There were also various GTA V achievements that have been leaked. One of them reads "Collect and return all spaceship parts". It is unknown what "space ship" the achievement is reffering to, and whether or not it is an actual alien craft. The strange video, along with the leaked achievement "Collect and return all spaceship parts" hint at some sort of extraterrestrial encounter between aliens and any one of the three protagonists in the game. The Aliens are not real, but only a hallucination from Michael being under the influence of Marijuana. Here's the mission But, the aliens could still be real, because the models and textures are still in the game and can be used for another purpose than just the hallucination. Audio Files About Aliens Could the owner of the alien culture in the diagnostics lab bridge kindly remove it. Personnel found stealing alien technology will not be invited on the next staff night out. Men In Black In the mission Stowaway, when the Special Agents take some cargo from The Airstrip, and when the Player boards the plane and fights those men until he kills them all and plants a Satchel, while he fights the "men" they have strange dialogue involving some insults to Mammals and Carbon-based life forms. This could mean they are shape-shifter aliens. The creature in the jar in the mission Green Goo, could be one of them, just kept in mint condition, in its primary form to be experimented on instruments in Area 69. Sometimes this Men can spawn ant random loaction in Bone County exatcly like the mision is still on and this is probably why players reported them as aliens. Strange Pedestrians DNMOLC1 DNMOLC1 '''is the model name given to this pedestrian in '''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. This pedestrian is classified as an old male Native American and a local to the desert area. He wears a Native American-style brown and red bandanna around his head and an Indian-style necklace and speaks with a Native American accent. He can be found almost anywhere in Bone County, walking around outside or in interiors and driving vehicles. Fans and users believe that this pedestrian is a alien disguised as an old Native American man. At first he may come off as a traditional old American Indian saying "we must take care of Mother Earth" and talking about spirits to himself. However, the first hints he gives off as being an alien impersonating an Indian is by saying "you're a genius civilization" to himself. When the player bumps into him stuff like "is this mating?", "I come in peace", and other remarks. When provoked into fighting you he says "I do not wish to hurt you", "I will throw with my right?", "I will spill your fluids", and other things that an ordinary human wouldn't say. In some of the rare conversations he has with other pedestrians he can be heard to say "You are poised for extinction". He is one of the few pedestrians that will not comment on Carl Johnson's appearance. Not much is known about the alleged "Disguised Alien". One notable thing about him is that any place you find him will be near Area 69. This is a little suspicious. However, some doubt must be taken into consideration. He may be referencing his race/ethnicity, such as "you're a genius civilization" could simply mean he adores Western culture. He may simply appear near Area 69 because of his spawn area coded into the game, which includes many other peds. Paranoid Cowboy The Paranoid Cowboy is a pedestrian found walking around The Big Ear, Fort Carson, inside The Big Spread Ranch, and inside the 24/7 food market. This pedestrian model can only spawn one at a time in each location, however. This pedestrian is very hard to miss. He wears brown cowboy boots, blue jeans, a blue and white checkered flannel shirt, black sunglasses, and a large cowboy hat. He also has a light brown beard and has a cigarette in his mouth. Apparently he has a look-alike, making it rather hard to identify him, the only difference is his voice, the''' Paranoid Cowboy speaks with no particular accent and his look-alike speaks with a heavy country accent (also shared with another pedestrian). There isn't much to tell about the '''Paranoid Cowboy '''other than beyond making comical remarks, he is jokingly paranoid of being abducted by aliens. This is apparent by the remarks he makes about '''Carl Johnson's appearance. He will say to CJ: "You won't abduct me, no you won't" and '''"Boy, you sure make a good target for them.", '''presumably speaking about aliens. Gallery Mqdefaultuuhhuh.jpg|Alien close up GTA-San-Andreas-Addon-Aliens-Within-the-Restricted-Area_1.jpg|Aliens in Area69 Alien_3.jpg|Alien in Ryder's Backyard gta_sa_alien_skin_by_jurgenbot-d4elmna.jpg|Alien in Verdant Meadows Green Aliens.jpg|Green Aliens in Desert Alien Attack.jpeg|Alien Attack Admin Investigations *After investigating the whole of Area 69, and it's surrounding areas, for 3 in-game days, I have found absolutely nothing. I always thought I saw something, but alas, it was just a cactus. I deem this myth untrue. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 17:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Video Investigations Category:GTA San Andreas Myths Category:Creatures Category:Alien Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myths and Legends in GTA V Category:Myths Category:Proven Myths